United
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: Lily Evans is the New Head of Charms for the Puddlemore United and it is her dream job. What she doesn't know is that an old Hogwarts blast from the past may jeoprodize her future with the team. Will Lily follow her heart, or ignore it to become a successful working witch?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Hello! So I love Jily fanfiction where it's untraditional and odd and weird so I wrote this one! I follow main stream ideas (ex. Parents died, didn't like each other at hogwarts etc.) but I spice it up with some pizazz.

All lf this could not not be possible without my Queen JKR so all of this belongs to her! Hope you enjoy!

"Miss Evans, Mr. Donnelly is ready to see you now."

Okay. Take a deep breath. It's just another interview.

The Wasps thought I was too experienced, the Cannons didn't think I had the ability, now the United.

Wow this witch has a great ass. I wish I had a great ass. Maybe I should work out more. Okay, no focus Lily!

She leads me down a long hallway with pictures of past Puddlemore United teams and newspaper clippings, even official statements from the Minister of Magic.

The witch stops at a large, wooden door with the name "F. Donnelly" on it and gestures for me to go in.

"Good luck." She says quietly.

I walk in and behind the desk is the manager of the Puddlemore United Quidditch team. A legend.

"Miss Evans, how are you?" He asks as he stands to shake my hand.

"Very well, sir. The rain is letting up I think." Why the fuck do you think he cares about the rain?!

"Great! Practice starts soon for the boys. Do you know any of the members?"

I nod. "Not personally but majority graduated around me at Hogwarts. Lance Bolt was in my year, but he was a Hufflepuff and I was in Gryffindor."

"Very nice! I was a Gryffindor myself. Best house there is." He smiles as if recalling a memory. "So let's get to it. Why do you want to be a member of the Puddlemore United Charm Team?"

Wow okay that was abrupt.

"To be honest, I have always had a passion for charms. I received top marks on all charms exams and was Professor Flitwick's star pupil. I also excelled in Potions and I think the two skills are handy together. The United is an amazing team and I know that with me on the charms squad I could be of great help."

Mr. Donnelly listened intently and nodded along. "I see you have also interviewed with the Wimbourne Wasps and the Chudley Cannons. Why were you not taken there? And how come those were your first choices?"

Hitting with the hard questions. Thanks.

"Well right out of Hogwarts I was an apprentice for the Wasps so I had a few connections there but they believed I was too experienced for the team. They wanted me to go and do something greater than only charming their brooms. That was the only position they had open for me."

He's just staring at me. Nod or something, mate! I need encouragement! I go on and speak a bit brighter to make it seem as if I actually am happy telling him everything that I've down right and wrong.

"And the Cannons offered me an interview after I finished my internship there after my training with the Wasps. The Cannons liked me, but their team was suffering and they didn't think I had the ability to do anything ether than what they already had. The United was not my third choice by any means, Mr. Donnelly. It is actually my first choice but I was offered those interviews first."

Oh he thinks I'm not good enough. Damn I wish you could lie in interviews. He keeps looking at my chest. Am I wearing an appropriate top? It's a low cut blouse for merlins sake! Lily what were you thinking?!

"Really? Well this job entails full dedication to the team. You would be at every match, practice, tournament, press conference and team meeting. You would be head of Charms , meaning you tweak each broom for each team member, figure out what the team's brooms needs to be the best, enchant all of the bludgers and snitches. You would be available at all times for the team so they could perform their best. It's a 24/7 commitment Miss Evans. Are you up for that?"

Is he giving me the job? Is he dangling it in my face? What the fuck mate? I'm a 20 year old single witch with almost no family and barley a social circle. I have enough free time for a century.

"Of course!" I say too excitedly. I can hardly keep myself from having an asthma attack.

"I am single, I live so close to the stadium and I don't even have a pet. I'm free." Now I sound like a loser.

"Miss Evans I'm impressed. No one has shown this much true passion for the job yet. I really don't think I have any other choice but to offer you the position." He said smiling.

I leap up and almost cry.

"Thank you! Oh thank you! You will not regret this!"

He laughs and stands to shake my hand.

"I doubt I will Miss Evans. Now go ask Gretchen to take you to see the team manager for a few details. He's been waiting for a week for me to finally send him someone worthy. Have a nice day and congratulations."

I smile and wave goodbye as I walk out the door. Gretchen with the great ass leads me down to the next few doors and stops to guide me in.

"Congratulations, by the way. You are exactly what this team needs."

"Thanks!" I smile and open the door.

I see someone with their feet up on the table behind the desk shielding his face from me. He is releasing a snitch then catching it once it flys away just before it is out of his grasp. Whoever it is, he's got huge muscular hands. Can hands be muscular? Yep.

"Excuse me?" I say to let him know I'm here. Before I stepped in the room I buttoned an extra button on my blouse, can't be named the office whore too soon.

The chair turns and I see the Puddlemore United team captain, James Potter.

"Evans?" He asks a bit surprised.

"Potter." I greet just as surprised. So I guess James Potter is the United's team captain now. That's weird.

"What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be expecting the new charms Head." He looks absolutely perfectly ruffled. They must of told him business casual because he's wearing a button up with his sleeves rolled at his elbows. His cloak is hanging on a hook by the door and his hair is messed up to all high heaven. It's like he never left Hogwarts.

"I am the new Head of Charms. What are you doing here? You're with the Falcons." I remember going to a Falcons match and seeing him play. He is superb. Always was at Hogwarts, winning Gryffindor 6 Quidditch Cups. Third year must have been rough because Gryffindor had never played that badly ever. Damn Ravenclaws.

"Got traded. Immediately put in captain position because of how desperate the United was to get the team to the World Cup. I cannot believe you are the new charms head. I was expecting some idiot that had Ministry connections. Thank Merlin it's you. How have you been?"

My relationship with James was an odd one. We never got along throughout most of school but then when our parents both passed away around the same time, we bonded through that and got pretty close. Lost touch with each other, I guess.

"Great!" Merlin that's the most blah answer ever Lily! You are an educated witch! Speak adult!

"I was with the Cannons and the Wasps training since I got out of school. Now I have a flat down in central London. This is kind of my 'big break.'" I add on. Ya spice it up.

"That's great!" Oooh Potter's bland, too.

"You?" I ask him. I've moved from standing to sitting in a large comfy chair in front of his desk. The room is covered in medals, trophies, diplomas, certificates. Every relic must be in here.

"Well with two years with the Flacons under my belt, this is my new adventure. This team has some great guys in it. Even Lance Bolt is on it! Never was as good as me, but a decent flier."

"Oh ya, decent. Not like he's in the pros or anything, Potter." I add sarcastically as I smile.

"Ya whatever, Evans. Never could beat Gryffindor, could he?" He responded smugly.

"Came damn close third year. Ravenclaw pulled through though."

"Worst year ever." He said shaking his head. "I mean how could both Martha Jensen and Patrick Price both drop the team? How? I mean Price's brother was a captain for Merlin's sake! Then Barney Sharp got the dragon pox..." He began a whole rant about the team and how he was holding it up on his shoulders when he was only thirteen.

"Anyways, I never let THAT happen again. Where in London are you?" He asked, changing the subject quickly. He must of realized how bored I was getting.

"I'm at the corner of Dean Bradley and Romney. It's a building called the Gallery. It's an awesome spot-"

"No way. I live there, Evans!" James interrupted so shocked.

"You're kidding. What floor?"

"Second. You?"

"Fourth! Oh my God I cannot believe we had never run into one another. Is Mrs. Brandt on your floor? She is the worst! All she does is steal my magazines and intercept my owls. She has to have complained to the landlord fifty times to have me evicted."

"Are you joking? She is the best! I'm over at her flat all the time! She's cooked me dinner before! I help her with groceries and mechanical problems. I'll put in a good word for you." He answered. Wow it seemed like they are really close. How sweet.

"Thanks I appreciate it. Okay well is there anything I need to know before I start monday?" Finally I can get the details on my new job.

"Oh ya! I totally spaced that that was why you were here." He laughed and searched for a something in his desk. Damn he looked good. Scruff on his jaw, veins popping out of his arms, eyes were still as hazel as autumn.

Lily get a hold of yourself! That will never happen. You remember seventh year.

"Here it is!" James called as a huge binder slammed on the table.

"Okay so this binder is your new Holy Grail. It has team member bios, stats from ever game, broom and ball information, game plans, secret motives, rankings, literally everything. So just read through this and then meet with Wendy from Management on monday and she will take it and answer any questions."

He seemed so enthralled with the binder it was like it was his child.

"Because I was drafted only last month I was to memorize this front to back. It's exhausting, but once you finish you feel like the smartest person in the world."

"Sounds great! I'll take a look." I stand up ready to go because obviously I've been in here too long. I can see Gretchen has opened the door to usher me out.

James stands and shakes my hand mentioning coffee one morning at the bakery we live by.

"And Lily, that binder is extremely important. Only one we have and so if you don't have it by monday or have shared something from it, it could cost you your job." James added seriously. Wow that's a huge responsibility, perfect. Not even my first day and I can funk this up.

"Got it." I nod. "I'll see you around, Potter. It was good seeing you."

"You too, Evans." He bows his head and smirks as I turn to go home.


	2. Chapter 2: Series of Unfortunate Events

Chapter 2: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Welcome to chapter 2! This is quite long, but it is a series... lol. Anyways happy to know that you wanted to keep reading! Enjoy!

Thank you JKR for the lovely harry potter series, you own all of this! And thank you Lemony Snicket for the chapter title!

2:30 a.m. my alarm clock read as I turned to look at it for the fiftieth time.

I was tossing and turning thinking about my new job. And Potter. And that damn binder.

I went straight home to my flat after my interview and then spent the whole evening with Marlene watching stupid muggle television. I just didn't want to read a million pages of quidditch statistics. Ya I applied for a job in the quidditch industry but that doesn't mean I fancy reading 600 pages of it.

I told Marlene all about Potter and the predicament I was in.

"Let's go visit! Oh please Lily? It would be like old times!" Marlene begged. Her big brown puppy dog eyes were staring me down.

"Absolutely not! And it's not like I know his flat number or anything, anyways. Besides, he's probably at the pubs."

"You need to listen to me. If James got even hotter than seventh year, I want to take a look at that. How fit is he?" She was seriously starting to sound pathetic. Marlene had a string of boyfriends but none of them stuck. She was boy crazy for sure.

"Well he practically was in the same bloody uniform. His arms look less stringy and more muscular. Veins, Marlene, VEINS."

Marlene loved veins on boys.

"And then his jaw is much more square, like more carved. And the stubble was a plus. More than a five o'clock shadow, but less than scruff, if you know what I mean."

She nodded excitedly.

"Was it awkward between you? I mean you were so close and then poof, it was like nothing ever happened."

I looked down and remembered seventh year. Potter and I were close, but after graduation we both pretended we the other ceased to exist.

"No it was fine. I mean nothing more than friendly, but he did mention coffee one day-"

"You're going on a date with James Potter!" She screeched.

"Bloody hell, Marls! I'd like to hear my children's first words!" I said as I covered my ears.

"Lily, what the hell! I've been here for more than two hours and this is the first mention of a bloody date?" Marlene was completely upright and ready to pounce on me if I said another word she didn't like.

"It's just coffee. And it was more of a polite 'let's get coffee,' but not real invitation."

"Whatever. If you shag don't even think I'm not going to want every detail." I tackled her as I yelled "Ew ew ew!"

Now it's 2:30 and I'm starting to second guess my relationship with Potter. I mean did we even have one? We're coworkers now and I would hate to ruin our friendly nature.

I need a distraction. I need that binder.

I scramble out of bed and go to my mess of a living room and kitchen. I remember putting it with my bag when I walked in, but then when Marlene got here she wanted to see it. I'm looking through a tornado of blankets and pillows on my couch I can't find it at all. Not even a trace.

I sigh and check the kitchen table, by the front door, and even back in my room. Nope. Not anywhere.

As I begin to panic I hear someone outside my door. I go slowly to the peephole and grab my wand from the counter.

I see a mess of black hair and then I duck down.

Can Potter seriously be at my door?

I sneak another peek and then I jump back as the person on the other side knocks.

I go by the mirror in the hall and fix myself up as best I can. I have on my glasses, my hair is a mess, and my pajama top and knickers.

Pants! I need pants!

I race to my dresser and pull out a pair of shorts.

The person keeps knocking and I start to freak out a bit.

I slowly open the door to see Sirius Black.

"Evans!" He yells as he throws his arms around me.

"Black? What the hell? It's the middle of the night!" I exclaim pushing his drunken body off me.

Then I see a tall figure running towards the door and it's none other than Remus Lupin.

"Lily I'm so sorry! James told him you lived in the building and refused to stop knocking on every door on the fourth floor. I'm surprised we haven't been arrested yet." He grabs Sirius and holds him off me.

"So good to see Lily Flower. Been so long!" Sirius yells and stumbles into the hallway.

"Ya. Tragic it's been so long, really." I say dryly, realizing how out of the blue this is.

"Great seeing you Lily, but I got to get him home. I heard about the job, too. That's great!" Remus congratulates me and then gets a hold of Sirius.

"Hope to see you round!" He yells as they walk down the hall.

"By Evans! Love yooouu! Whoops! Don't tell Jamesie!" Sirius calls behind him.

Remus gives a Sirius a death glare then pushes him out of sight.

I retreat back into my apartment. What did that mean?

Don't tell James? Weird.

I push that thought to the side as I remember why I'm up so late. The binder is still missing.

I decide to go to the bathroom and then find it in the morning. Maybe a drunken Black was what I needed to get to sleep.

I walk into my loo and see the binder on my sink counter.

"There you are!" I say out loud. Thank Merlin I would've been so dead if I lost this.

I pee then fall asleep with the binder right on my bedside table.

I spend a good portion of my morning reading. The binder has 35 different sections including

-History of the United

-Head Coaches and Managers

-Current Team Member Biographies

-Season Game Schedule

-Practice Schedule and Routines

-Statistical Analysis

The list goes on and on.

I get to member bios and the first one is captain James Potter.

 _James H. Potter_

 _DOB: 4/27/60_

 _B. Status: Pureblood_

 _Position: Head Captain, Chaser_

 _Height: 6'1_

 _Weight: 167 lbs._

Huh, I never knew I was older than Potter.

Then I hear a crack and Marlene is in my flat.

"Well, hello. I have a front door, you know." I greet her.

"Hello, love! You, me, lunch. Now. Get on something cute. I'm serious Lily. No loafers or pants. Unless they are so tight you need help closing the button. And you need to wear that top we got from Draquer! The shop in Diagon Alley, remember?"

"Where are we going to lunch?" I ask as I leap to my feet and follow her to my bedroom. I never turn down lunch.

"I'm not sure yet. But we're walking. I'm breaking in my boots. Now hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

I tame my hair into more bouncy, full curls and do my makeup. Marlene picks out this short button up denim skirt she somehow found and a low cut, tight sweater.

"You're joking? I don't need a side job, Marlene!"

She looks at me curiously. "Side job?"

"Prostitution!" I yell.

She laughs and forces me into some maroon stockings and a pair of ankle boots.

"Gorgeous. Hurry up now, let's go!" She ushers me out of my flat and down the elevator. Where's the fire?

"Okay so I was wondering if you minded stopping in to grab a coffee round the corner? I am completely useless without it and I haven't had a drop today." She asks me really stressing how non-upbeat she is. How ironic.

"I don't mind. Really nice girl works in there. She's memorized my order." I respond.

We make out way into the bakery and I scan the room for Sylvia to see if she working and my eyes land on a dark mop of hair reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mar-fucking-lene. You did not." I whisper severely as I give her a death look.

She smiles back sweetly and replies, "Oh I did."

I turn to look at Potter again and I noticed that he sees me.

"Evans!" He yells with a mouthful of muffin. Lovely.

I smile back at him as he ushers us over. I turn to look at Marlene and mouth "Fuck you"

She just smiles and follows me to Potter's table.

"It is so weird how we hadn't seen each other in two years and now we see each other twice in one week? What a coincidence!" He says as Marlene and I sit down.

I look at Marlene and respond, "Ya it is so strange!"

She laughs and says, "James I don't think I've seen you since I came to one of your Falcon games a year back!" Then Marlene slowly looks over at me like she's said something awful.

"Oh ya! You came with the lads and met me after! That was one hell of a party." He says to her.

Marlene went to one of his matches without me? With just the Marauders and her? And they partied? What the hell, how am I just now knowing about this?

"Lil, you've seen him play! Isn't he amazing?" She asks me as I'm thinking to myself.

"Oh! Ya you really can fly, Potter. Surprised you ever managed to get that big head of yours off the ground!" I say a bit too harshly.

Potter seems a bit taken aback at my comment, but laughs it off.

"Ya," he laughs nervously, "I heard about last night and I just wanted to apologize for Sirius. He's such a tosser sometimes. I mention one word about you and he went bonkers." James says changing the subject.

"Oh no it was fine! I love getting woken up and man-handled in the middle of the night! Not a problem!" I'm starting to get more and more angry at Marlene and Potter. If she wanted me to interact with him so damn much, why wasn't I with her at the Falcons game? Why didn't she ever tell me? What happened at that party?

"Look Evans I really am sorry. I had no idea he would do that." He says sincerely. He seems hurt at my tone I was using.

"It's over. Look we have to go. Marlene get your coffee and let's move it. We don't want to be late for lunch." I say to her sternly. I stand to get up and she looks at me confused and slightly hurt as I order her around.

I just look at her plainly. She shoots me a quizzical look.

"Ooh-kay. Uh, James lovely seeing you. I hope to see you around." She gets up and runs to the front quick to grab a coffee.

"Is everything okay, Evans? You seem a bit off." He pulls my arm closer and says in a low voice, "Did Sirius hurt you?"

I jump back. "No! Of course not! Remus got hold of him and they were on their merry way." I respond.

"Good. Okay I guess I'll see you on Monday, then. Bye." He says with a wave and I go to meet Marlene at the front.

"What has gotten into you? I didn't realize seeing him would make you so mad!" She says starting to get angry at me.

We start walking up the street as I say, "Falcons game? Last year? Marauders? Party?" I say very pointedly.

She stops in her tracks and scoffs.

"Is that really what you're mad at? That I was at a party without you?" She says defensively in disbelief.

"With the Marauders! What the hell is that?" I yell. How could she not be seeing how much of an odd thing this is.

"I'm allowed to have friends other than you, Lily!" She screams. We're making a scene so I pull her to the side.

"I AM friends with those people! Hardly a stretch, don't you think?"

"Please! You haven't spoken in two years to them! And why would we invite you after silence? I wouldn't say you were still close! Plus you're not exactly entertaining to be around with the Marauders. You get offended so easily and become bored. It's like I have to babysit and entertain you! It's so annoying!" She adds getting more and more into a rant.

"Go on. Say it then. Don't hold back or anything. It's not like I'm your damn best friend." I say hurt at her words.

She knew she went too far when she said Shen had to babysit and entertain me. She's always been the extroverted, bubbly girl while I'm more introverted. Not anyway anti-social but maybe a tad less outgoing.

Marlene sighs and realizes what she's said. "Look I'm sorry, Lily. I really didn't think you would ever find out."

"Whatever. Why don't you go have lunch with the Marauders since I'm such a damn chore to be around? Don't worry, I understand, I'm not going to be fucking invited anyways!" I yell as I turn on my heel and disparate. The last thing I saw was Marlene's eyes go sad.

I stomp into my flat and go lay down on the couch, so angry at Marlene. It wouldn't even have been a big deal if she had just apologized. She's so bloody proud.

I look on the coffee table to see that the binder is, once again, missing.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate

Chapter 3: Desperate

What's up dedicated readers? Muchas gracias for reading my fic. Please please please PLEASE review! For all I know this could be garbage. Anyways holla at JKR for a bomb little book series called Harry Potter. Without her this wouldn't exist! XOXO

I had torn my whole flat apart. Books thrown off shelves, clothes strewn on the floor, even my pantry was ransacked.

How could I have lost literally the only thing I wasn't supposed to lose?

I had tried numerous spells, but it seems that the binder has a few safety

precautions on it to protect it from other teams. I mean seriously, the last time I saw it, I was on my couch and then Marlene popped in. Poof! Now it's gone.

I was getting desperate. Tomorrow was monday and if I didn't have it, I not only would have put the team at risk, but my job would be history. Not even history, it would have barely even happened.

Not being able to call Marlene because of our fight, I rang my other good friend Alice Fortescue, but she told me she was on holiday with her boyfriend, Frank.

Running out of time and options, a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

I went down to the lobby of my building and asked the lady at her desk, "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me which flat number James Potter was in? I know he's on the second floor, but he never told me which flat."

The elderly woman with over drawn coral lipstick on gave me and pinched look and said, "Nice try, sweetie. I know your just some crazy fan of Mr. Potter's trying to catch a glance. I obviously," she looked down at herself, "wasn't born yesterday."

I give her a short smile. "I can see why you would think that, but my name is Lily Evans, flat 4D, and I am an old mate of James' so please just tell me which room he is. Really it is urgent." My tone was polite, but my temper was running short.

"Go bother someone else, missy! I'm old and I have things to do!" She yelled as she waved her hand at me, as if to swat me away.

I huffed and turned on my heel.

Wow I really have to get crafty now.

I go up to the second floor and knock on the only door that I'm aware of who lives there.

"Hello?" 

"Hi Mrs. Brandt, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor and tell me which door was James Potter's?" I ask sweetly with a cheery tone.

She looked me p and down then adjusts her glasses.

"Wait, your that Lily girl! Oh come in! Come in!" She grabs my arm with her long bony fingers and I am shoved into her flat.

It's very gaudy and ornate. It smells like candied fruit and candle wax. She closes the door behind me and leads me to the sitting room.

"Jamie has told me all about you! He says you were top of your class at school! And a head of the new department at his futbol management."

Oh yeah, sometimes I forgot that muggles are in this building. Potter obviously tweaked his life story for her.

"Yes! I cannot believe he changed your mind about me so quickly, if I'm being honest." I say surprised at how much nicer she is being to me.

"Oh well, any friend of Jamie's is a friend of mine! So what did you need, dear?" She asked.

"His room number. I'm actually missing something very important from work and I need his help."

"Oh! That's not very responsible of you. What happened to it?"

"It just just disappeared into thin air. I'm really worried. So his number, again?"

Time was running out. I needed to get to James.

"Oh he's right across the hall in 2G!" I hop up and she looks at me quizzically.

"Where are enough off to?" She asks as I grab my purse from her coffee table.

"I'm really in a hurry for this binder. Thank you so much, Mrs. Brandt! I owe you one!"

I run out the apartment and rap on Potter's door.

Nothing so I knock again quickly. Finally he opens the door in just a towel around his waist.

"Hello? Evans?" He goes a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Potter I know I was rude to you yesterday but I hope we can put that behind us. I need your help. I've lost the binder." I say quickly. I try to ignore his rippling arm muscles, toned chest and chiseled abs. Seriously? It's like he was sculpted by Jesus!

"And we need to find it quick! So let's go! Clothes on, Potter!" I push him forward, my hands lingering a bit on his chest, and march into his apartment because I will not take no for an answer.

"Evans, you really shouldn't walk into a naked blokes flat. It's sketchy and it's rude. By the way, how in the bloody hell did you lose the binder?!" He yelled as he close the door.

"I don't know! One minute I had it and the next it was gone! It was like someone snatched it!" I reply trying to make a defense for myself.

He walks into his bedroom which is covered in clothes on the floor to change as he says, "Why should I help you? You were down right awful to me yesterday." He cracks the door for privacy, but just enough so I can still hear him clearly.

"I really don't know what got in to me. Marlene and I had a huge row and I was just jealous of this party last year she went to without me. I don't know why I thought it was such a betrayal." I say gaining my senses of how I over reacted.

"Well if I'm being honest, I was shocked you weren't there. I kept looking for you during the game once I saw Marlene , but it was just her the boys. Almost cost me the match, Evans. You're distracting even when you're not around." His breath hitches and then he exhales.

Hm, what did that mean? I try to keep the conversation going.

"So it wasn't that fun?" I ask.

"Not hardly. I think Marlene remembers it more than I do. I was drowning in firewhiskey. She liked being the only girl with us."

Obviously Marlene's boy crazy nature got the best of her. He came out in a navy tee and dark grey pants. _Damn._

"So tell me everything about this binder mishap. I'm serious, don't leave anything out."

Potter tells me. We start to walk out as he pockets his wand and wallet.

I take a deep breath and begin my story.

"Okay, so yesterday I was reading it on my sofa and then Marlene popped in unexpectedly. She mentioned lunch and to start getting ready so I hopped up and went to get dressed. Then I left with her shortly after to the bakery. I saw you, left, then fought with Marlene on the side of the street. Then I popped back into my flat, for dramatic effect of course, and just kind of hung out. I put on my pajamas, watched all the trashy muggle TV I could, made dinner, it was chicken, and then went to sleep." Potter had been nodding along the whole time patiently.

"So you spent the day back on your coach and it wasn't there?" He asked after thinking for a moment.

"Ya I definitely would've remembered it being next to me. I don't even remember what I did with it once Marlene got to my apartment." I replied. We were in the elevator going back up to me flat now. We were alone and Potter was right next to me. I could feel his breath.

"Hm... maybe you mindlessly out in somewhere 'safe' and then forgot." He suggested.

"But I don't remember doing that. And even if I didn't remember where, I would remember putting it somewhere." I said back to him. We reach my door and I let us in.

"Woah, Evans, I thought my place was a disaster." Potter said as he looked around.

"Potter, I'm really freaking out now. I mean seriously where could it be?" I said frustrated and stressed.

"Okay okay calm down. We will find it. But you owe me one, ya know." He said jokingly. He began shuffling around a few things and looking under furniture.

"Did Marlene know about it?" He asked.

"Uhh ya. I just told her I had a binder full of stuff I had to read before monday and left it at that." I replied. Why would he ask that? Did he think she took it?

"Well Marlene maybe grabbed it thinking it was hers! You know her! She can be a little spacey sometimes." Potter said nonchalantly.

"Marlene is not spacey. She's smart. Junior assistant to the minister smart." I replied defensively. Why was I so quick to defend Marlene? We were fighting after all.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean she could have grabbed it on accident, possibly."

"Well were not really on speaking terms right now. But I do need it back. Maybe you should go and ask her?" I say. I mean I'm desperate for the binder, but not desperate enough to apologize first. She called me a bore.

"Evans, I doubt the fight was that serious." Potter said like it was nothing. Boys were so stupid. Of course it was serious! What did he know?

"She called me boring and that I needed to be babysat. Not really music to my ears, Potter." I crossed my arms an popped my hip. It was my 'don't mess with me' stance.

"Oh shit. That's harsh. You're not boring! Hello! Just searching for a bloody binder is fun with you!" Potter said. He was just being so nice to cheer me up, I told myself.

"Hahaha very funny. I doubt this was how you wanted to spend your day. Please just go ask Marlene for me?"

"Fine. Got any floo powder?" He asked looking around the room.

"In the vase next to the fireplace." I answer.

He walks over and grabs a handful. Throwing it in the flames, he sticks his face in and I wait.

After a few minutes he comes up and with an adorable amount of ash on his face, says "She hasn't seen it since the bakery yesterday. And she told me that she sorry. And wants to talk." I walk over to wipe off his face. Smiling I dust off his cheeks and nose.

"The bakery?" I ask. "It was never at the bakery." I didn't remember it ever leaving the flat.

"She said it was in your bag. She remembered because I was sticking out and kept scratching her." He answered blushing at all the ash coming off on my hands.

"Well okay, maybe it's there. I know a girl who works there and she would help me out if I asked.

"I really love this place. I mean have you had the scones? Evans, the scones! They're amazing. And the black tea! It's like I had never drank a drop of tea in my life." Potter said once we walked into the shop.

Yes! Sylvia was working. He follows me to the format where I ask, "Hey Sylvia! Okay I think I dropped something of mine her yesterday. Have you seen a blue binder anywhere?"

She smiles at me and takes an extra long look at Potter then answers, "Yes! The bust boy found it. I have it right in the back. One sec." she turns around and enters the door to her left.

"Oh thank Merlin! I never thought we would find it!" I exclaim. A huge wash of relief over takes me.

"Ya it would be bloody embarrassing to be hired on friday and fired on monday. I would have to pretend I never knew who you were." Potter said as he leaned up next to me on the counter.

"I would die of humiliation. Trust me, you would never see me again."

Just as I said it, Sylvia comes back with the binder.

"Here you go! Ya know Lily, I never knew you had a boyfriend." She added as she handed me the binder.

"Oh! No no he's not my boyfriend! He's just an old mate of mine." I say quickly. Both of our faces have gone red and James reaches over to shake Sylvia's hand.

"James Potter."

"Sylvia. Nice to meet you. You're in here often, classic scone with black tea, two sugars right?" Oh I see she memorized all the orders. I thought that was our thing Sylvia. Order whore.

"Yes! Oh jeez maybe I should take a break from baked goods for a while." Potter laughs.

"No! I love seeing you come around." Sylvia says all giggly and flirtatious.

"Well we best be off. Thanks again Sylvia! Bye." I wave and drag Potter with me.

"Okay Potter you have been the best. Seriously I would of never thought of checking back here. I truly owe you won." I say as we exit the shop.

"It's no trouble. Maybe I'll use it later while we're working together. All right I've had a lovely day with you Evans, but I'm off with the lads tonight. I'll see you bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning. Keep and eye on that binder!" He gives me the quickest peck on the cheek and runs off to the pub down the corner, waving back at me.

I slowly reach up to feel the spot where he kissed me and then apparate home.


	4. Chapter 4: Day One

Chapter 4: Day One

Hello my party people! I see you are enthralled enough with my story to continue reading! That's awesome thanks! Love each and every one of you and I would love you more if you reviewed! All this is J.K. Rowlings, obviously. XOXO

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I awoke at the sound of my alarm and practically shot out of bed.

'First day!' I thought to myself in excitement. I turn on my shower and crank the tunes on my radio. Big bubbles erupt in my stomach and I almost slip because of my dancing. I just cannot wait to go to work.

Once the whole binder fiasco was solved I had nothing in my way to starting off my job right. I mean there was the thing Sirius said about not telling a Potter how he said he loved me, jokingly I'm sure. And the way James said he can always have fun when he's around me. And the kiss on the cheek last night. So basically nothing.

I toweled off and began to get ready. I wanted to look extra good today. Professional enough to win over the bosses and exciting enough to win over the team. Yes I wanted them to respect me, but I didn't want to be the boring Charmer Lady.

Once I had finished my look, big bouncy curls, bold red lips, tight, long-sleeved emerald dress with a cream scarf and a pair of black heeled boots, I was ready to go.

I grabbed my wand, cream purse and the blue binder and headed out the door.

On my way to the office I grabbed a quick muffin at the bakery for breakfast.

"Hey Lily! Where's that friend of yours? You left so quickly yesterday." Sylvia asks me.

I put a tip in the jar and as I walk out I holler, "Sorry! No time to chat! On my way to work!" That's right, bitch. I have a real job. I'm a career woman now.

The moment I walked through the big wooden doors of the building, everything was much more busy than when I interviewed. Buzzing letters zoomed through the air, wizards and witches running every which way, even a bloke with a thestral.

I walk up to the front desk and greet the front desk woman, "Morning Gretchen! Could you please tell me where I am supposed to be right now?" I ask with a smile.

Gretchen seemed frazzled, but politely stopped to help me out, "Third floor, room 317. Good luck, Lily!" Then she was back to shuffling around her desk and answering the phone.

"Thank you!" I reply as I turn to go to the elevators. I walk in as four people get out and there's one who stays. He looks about 20 with dazzling blue eyes and a killer smile.

"Morning." He says nicely as I press the button to the third floor.

"Morning." I reply.

"You're new. Haven't seen you around before and I think I would remember that face."

"I am. And slightly terrified if you were to ask."

"No! Girls like you don't get scared. They already intimidate everyone with just looking at them."

I blush as he holds his hand out to me. I take it and introduce myself. "Lily Evans."

"Edwin Spitz. But call me Ed. I'm seeker for the United." He's just standing there smiling away at me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the new Head of the Charms Department."

His mouth forms an 'O' shape. Then it closes like a fish does with its mouth. He clears his throat and says, "Wonderful. It's going to be great working with you, Miss Evans."

He then just stares straight ahead. Cute smile is gone and he looks uncomfortable.

"Uh, please call me Lily, really. Did I say something wrong?" I ask after a second or two.

"No, no. But uh, this is my stop. Nice meeting you, Miss Evans." He walks out, no quickly shuffles out like he's got to be somewhere right at that moment. Weird.

I arrived at my floor and make my way to room 317. I knock then open the door to see the Puddlemore United team.

"Evans!" Potter shouts as all the boys talk and laugh around him. He gets up from sitting on the desk and walks over to greet me.

"Morning, Potter. Uh, should I be in here?" I ask slightly scared. There's like 10 people in here and I know only one, kind of.

"Well it's your office! Of course you should be!" He says as he laughs. I have my own office? How could I forget I was getting my own bloody office? Stupid.

Then he beings to calm down the group as Ed comes in through the door. I try to make eye contact, but he just walks over to a group talking and joins in.

"Everyone this is Lily Evans! She's our new charmer! Lily this is the team!" Potter'/ hand shoots out to showcase the boys.

"There's the beaters, Lance Bolt and David Waters." They wave and say hello. Lance is very cute, as he always has been, and David is very not. But his body's good, so that's something.

"Then the keeper, Kiernan O'Reilly." Very freckled and very Irish.

"The chasers Nate Flood, Adam Inkerton, and me of course." He adds.

"And then our seeker Ed Spitz." Ed finally looks at me awkwardly. Why is he being so weird?

"Hello everybody! It's great to meet you all. I'm really excited to work with you and to make this team better than it already is. But I will be leaving the flying to you. I just stay on the ground and work with the charms." Okay Lily you can do this. Just standing in a room full of mostly cute men all staring at me. Awesome.

I look over at Potter who gives me a smirk as to reassure me.

"Anyways, I cannot wait to get to know everyone, but I think I need to sort everything out in here. Nice meeting you all!" I say as the boys filter out of the room. Before Potter leaves he gives me a nod and walks out with that smirk of his. _Hot damn._

I sit down in my velvet blue chair and run my hands across my oak desk. It has plenty of drawers and false bottomed cabinets for me to store everything I need in them. Across from me is a matching blue chair and around the room are empty picture frames. Along one wall is all bookshelves waiting to be filled.

I'm just settling in when I hear a knock at the door.

"Miss Evans? I just wanted to welcome you on your first official day." Mr. Donnelly greets me.

"Thank you so much! I've met the team and they all seem lovely and thank you for this gorgeous office," I gush. He chooses to stand instead of sit in front of me, maybe it's a power tactic.

"Excellent. I'm happy to hear you like the accommodations. Be careful with the team though, Miss Evans, they can be a rowdy group. I'm sure they all mean well, though."

I smile and wait for the real reason he is in my office dawdling.

"Soo, I am also here to retrieve the binder Captain Potter gave to you last week. I don't seem to see it." He says as his eyes rolls cross my desk and search for the binder.

"Oh!" I say as I dip down to a lower drawer in my desk. I reach into it and grab the hard, plastic outside. "Here you go! I wanted to make sure I didn't misplace it around here." I say.

"Ah! Excellent. Thank you, Miss Evans. Well I'all let you return to settling in. And be sure to decorate as you please. This room needs a bit of decor." He tips his hat and head out the door as someone else's walks in.

I think for a minute as I scan his dark, tanned face and I am shocked with a pair of brilliant, grey eyes. Nope, I cannot remember his name.

"Miss Evans," the team member greets me. He comes over and sits in front of me as I nod my head towards the chair.

"Oh please call me Lily. What can I do for you Mr..." I pause searching for his name.

"Inkerton. Adam Inkerton. One of the chasers. Number 34 if that helps. I was wondering if we could discuss the charms on my broom. I had a close relationship with the past Charms Head and I'm very specific about my broom." He explains.

"Of course! What are your preferences on speed, agility, depth, solidity, and obviously what broom do you have?" I ask, quickly growing excited as I finally get to discuss what I came here to do.

"Well I have a Cleansweep 360, most of the team fly Cleansweep broomsticks, and I love my broom to be the fastest on the field, because of my position and all." I see a flash of dark hair as I look in the hall for a split second. "But I'm sure you know how speed and solidity need a balance. If the broom is too light and fast, it can break and be snapped, and if it's too solid it won't be quick at all. So here's my past charm guys number, if you could give him a call..."

I interrupt him. "What if they didn't need to be balanced?"

"What? They have to be." He argues politely.

"Not exactly. I interned for the Cannons and they may have crap players, but their brooms are phenomenal. They fly Nimbus though and to switch you it would cost the team quite a lot. But if I could make te team better by say, 25%, Which i would say is worth it. The Nimbus 1005 model is extremely pliable, but needs charm tweaks to make it fast enough for a chaser. Would you be interested?" I ask.

"Absolutely! I would be willing to ask Donnelly myself! Anything to make me faster. You don't know the amount of times I have broken my stick in two." He pauses and goes a bit pink, "My broomstick." He assures me.

I laugh and respond, "Of course. I'll look into it for you."

"Great. And also I was wondering about your internship with the Cannons. You need to explain to me how they are so..."

WHOOSH! I see a broomstick fly into my office nearly taking off Adam's head. We both duck and I try to make out the buzzing flyer on the broomstick.

Obviously, it's Potter. Honestly, why do I even check?

"Potter what the hell are you doing? Get the hell out of my office before you break something or kill someone!" I yell. What the fuck, mate? Not only flying a damn broom in my office but interrupting my meeting.

He finally lands and reaches back to mess up his already untamable hair.

"Sorry, Evans. I need an adrenaline rush. Plus I also need to speak with you. Sorry Inkerton, hit the road." He said a bit harsh to Adam. He rises to give Potter a dirty look and says, "Whatever, Potter. Bye Lily! Thank you so much for your input. I'll talk to Donnelly as soon as possible." He waves.

"No problem! Anytime!" I holler after him. Potter is leaning against the bookshelf with a look that drips the word, "Seriously?"

"What do you want, Potter. You nearly took off Adam's head!" I rise and run my fingers through my hair to show how flustered it made me.

"Adam? Are you mates now? He was only in here for five minutes. And 'Lily?' Even I don't call you that." Potter says a bit put off.

I walk over to face him and cross my arms. "Why do you care? For you information, I was doing my job, Potter. Why don't you earn some respect from your team and do yours?" I answer.

He stands up straight and we're so close now our chests are almost touching. We're both riled up and hot.

"I have their respect, Evans. But you obviously don't have theirs." He says to me. His smell is distracting me: rain and wood scents combining together.

"I dare you to explain what that means." I answer. I know what he means and I just want to hear him say it, making a fool out of himself.

"You know what I mean, Evans. You're not stupid. Young, horny boys. Youthful, attractive girl. Put two and two together."

My blood boils.

"So you're saying that because I'm halfway decent, the team is going to see me as some kind of slag rather than a coworker? Funny as none of them even slightly gave off that vibe to me! You're the only one making me out to look like some common hussie!" I scream.

"Oh shut up, Evans! You know I don't see you like that! How could you miss the ogling you were getting from Inkerton?! He was basically in your pants already!"

"You son of a bitch! He was across a bloody desk from me! And isn't it the pot calling the kettle black? Like you don't get around with I don't know, say, bakery waitresses?!" I scream.

My chest heaves and finally we touch. We stand there staring daggers into each other's eyes until finally James grabs me and crushes his lips on mine.


	5. Chapter 5: Interupptions

**Chapter 5: Interupptions**

 **¡Hola! Thanks for sticking with the story! I wrote this and then added parts so sorry if it seems a bit choppy! Shoutout to JK Rowling for the best series ever and without it, this wouldn't even exist! XOXO**

The moment our lips touched, more like smashed together, there was no stopping us. James had lifted me into the air and as my legs wrapped around his waist my hands tangled in his hair.

He was exploring my mouth with his tongue and not holding anything back. It was a furious kiss, looking, grabbing, searching for something it would never find.

My back hit the door into my office with a bump and I could tell James could hold me here for hours. His strong, toned arms, buckled knees ready to catch me if I ever fell.

But, wait, I was still mad at him. There I am accusing him of thinking of me as a harlot, yet I'm letting him be all over me. I stop and push his shoulders back.

"This is exactly what you want! I yell. His eyes are searching for the answers in my face.

"What?" He asks as his chest is heaving. Our big make out session had us gasping for air.

He slowly dropped my legs so I could slide down him to the floor. His large hands spending extra time on my ass as he let me down.

My feet hit the floor as I jabbed my finger to his chest. "Here you are treating me as the slag you think I am! I won't stand for it!" I scream at him. I shove him to the side as I make my way towards my desk, but he grabs my arm roughly and twirls me around.

"Evans, I don't think you're a bloody whore!" He yelled growing frustrated with me.

"I never said I _was_ a whore, you bastard! I specifically said harlot and slag!" I said lowering my voice and not once blinking.

His face hardened. Now he was really mad.

"Just cut out all the bullshit, Evans! What do you want from me? Are you still pissed about the Marlene thing or something?" He shouts.

I scoff. "No! Of course not! She has nothing to do with this! I'm just saying how offensive it is to think I'm a piece of ass to the team. Are you also insinuating that's how I got this job?!" I yell.

"No! Are you serious?" Just as the last part least his lips, Sirius Black popped in my office.

"No I am!" Black screams. He's come out of no where.

"Hello, love!" He greets as he kisses my cheek. Potter growls.

"What the fuck, mate? Padfoot how did you-?"

"Charmed you, Prongs. Anytime you say that phrase, I will grace your presence. Quite a gift, right?" He asks cheerily.

"No! That's bloody mad!" Potter yells angrier than before. His arm veins are pulsing and he looks hot as hell. "No Lily!" I tell myself.

"No need to shout, dear. Need some tea?" Black asks. His slick black hair is majestic as he flips his head over to Potter.

"Out now. I will call security." Potter orders. He wasn't kidding.

"Fine. Sheesh! Didn't mean to interrupt the fuck fest. Get back to it, kids! Bow chicka bow wow." He says happily as he apparates out.

"What a bloke. So bonkers." I say to Potter after a moment.

"Oh, no no no no. He knows. He knows we kissed." Potter says as he paces the floor.

"So? We can handle a bit of Sirius." I say simply. I wasn't too worried about Black. Annoying as hell, but harmless.

"You don't understand, Evans. If Sirius knows then Remus and Rachel know,"

I look at him confused for a moment.

"Rachel is his girlfriend. Remus will tell Peter and Rachel will tell all her friends and then it just spreads and spreads!"

"It's not the end of the world if people know we kissed. Why do you care so much?" I ask beginning to become offended.

"It's not that!" Potter yells looking frightened.

"Then what is it? Because during seventh year it was because you were too damn embarrassed to be seen with me!" I remind him.

"You know that's not true! We both wanted to keep it a secret!" He shouts back.

"You're a right prick you know that? Guess what, Potter? I'm not a mess anymore for you to put back together! And you're not the guy who kissed it and made it better!"

"I know that! And for your information I didn't want to put you back together!" He yells.

"Gee thanks," I say as I roll my eyes.

"No! Ugh, you're so infuriating!"

"Well you're not much better!"

"Fuck, Lily!" What? Lily?

He twisted to pace back and forth from the door back to me. His hands grabbing at his hair and wringing his wrists.

"What the bloody hell is this?! I mean we hadn't seen each other since basically the time we hooked in seventh year and now after _two bloody years_ of silence, we're back at it?! Awkward friendship with hooking up on the side? Tell me what this is!" He shouts. I can see the panic in his eyes.

"I don't know!" I yell. "I'm just so bloody mad at you and I don't even know why! I have this pent up anger that's been dormant since I saw you! All I've wanted to do was talk to you for two years! I don't tell anyone anything anymore and it eats me alive when I see you! To know that I- I," I pause.

"That you what, Evans?" He asks at a calm tone, begging me to answer. His eyes pleading with mine. He wants me to say that I've always been in love with him. Like he was with me in fourth year.

"That I really missed us being together. I missed us hanging out and being friends." His face fell and then he gave me the weakest fake smirk ever.

"Ya, me too. We were good friends, Evans. You were everything I needed seventh year." His small smile was sad, like he missed me, too.

"Petunia got married." I blurt out. I just stare at him and he stares back. Neither of us blink.

"She did?" He asks amazed. "To who? How did he get through the ceremony?"

I cock my head confused.

"I mean to be blind _and_ deaf! It must've been hard! Poor bloke. Didn't even know what he was getting into."

I smile brightly. Then I'm doubling over in laughter. I get over my fit and half-heartily say, "Well I wouldn't know. I wasn't invited."

His face got serious and fell.

"Wow, I'm really sorry, Evans."

"Don't be. It was for the best, probably." I sit on top of my desk and Potter walks over to stand in front of me.

"Well with everything coming out," he pauses and takes a breath, "I sold the house, well estate actually."

"What?!" I screech. The door swings open and it's Ed. He looks worried as he yanked open the door.

"What's going on?!" He asks looking for danger.

"Oh sorry, Ed. Just got a bit surprised for a moment." Ed looks at us carefully. My dress is shimmied farther up my thighs, hair a mess. Lipstick probably smeared. Potter's shirt is unbuttoned a bit and his hair is the same, obviously.

"Okay. As long as your okay." He says slowly looking at me.

"Beat it, white knight!" Potter yells playfully.

Ed looks disgusted and murmurs as he shuts the door behind him, "Go to hell."

"He doesn't like me much." Potter tells me.

"Does anyone?" I ask cheekily.

"I always have Remus." He shrugs.

"Mhm. If he was smart, which he is, he would've left." We just take a minute and look at each other. His eyes trail across my face and down my body, taking just a bit longer around my chest.

"Back to you selling your childhood home. What the hell?! Your mum would kill you!" I yell. I stand up to poke him in the chest. When I say "mum" he winces just barely.

"She loved that house! All the old house elves are buried there! Oh my God," I pause and look down horrified, "What happened to Frannie?"

His face falls and he looks scared.

"Well, uh, you know that, um." I grab his head in my hands and look at him darkly.

"Where. Is. Frannie?" The longer he takes to answer the harder I squeeze his thick head.

"She's with a family in Berlin." He finally shoots out quickly. Potter looks ashamed.

"How dare you?! She loved you so much! She was there for you your whole life! You could've at at least kept her instead of selling her off!" I shout.

"Evans, she told me to send her away! She said I need to grow up alone! I visit her all the time, I promise." I sit back on the desk.

"You better not be lying, Potter. I will find out."

"Trust me, I know." He starts to look sheepishly at me and turns his eyes to the floor.

"So what is this?" He asks quietly.

My heart leaps. Honestly I don't know. I just like Potter enough to keep around, but I had never had a, a _boyfriend._ I cringe.

"I don't know. I do know that I want to talk to you all the time. And be with you all the time. And I hate Sylvia from the bakery now." _Bitch._ "And I know that I haven't felt this happy since the worst year of my life." Ironic.

I just spit it all out. I don't have time to dance around the details.

"Evans, I've been thinking the same thing, but," he pauses. "It's against United policy to be in relationships with other workers." He says sadly.

Oh. Ya I forgot we were even working together. My heart sinks.

"Oh right. Er, well then we can be friends." James starts to walk a bit closer to me. My butt slides farther back on the desk.

"We can do friends, I mean we've been doing it since last week." My heart pounds and lungs weaken.

"Being friends, I mean. Not actually doing it." The last part comes out of as a low whisper. Potters hands slide across my bare thighs. My neck and face turn red as I'm bothered and blushing.

"We don't have to kiss to make me happy," I say as lean into his touch on my cheek. He leans in, "Potter stop!" I yell.

He backs up as if I burned him. His face looks embarrassed.

"I worked hard for this position. I-I need it. I'm sorry, but we can only be friends." I finish. I feel awful as I say it.

He looks up with puppy dog eyes and I melt. I look him up and down then say, "Fuck it."

I jump off the desk and grab him as I plow onto his body. Our lips crash together once again as we're working off of our animal nature. Hands are everywhere and then I hear my dress zipper go down. Just as I gap from the cool air hitting my back, I feel a twist of my stomach and I'm in a completely different place.


	6. Chapter 6: Game Day

Chapter 6:

Sup my playas?! New chapter! I know it's been a while, but I felt the need to finish up this story in the next few chapters. Disclaimer to J.K. Rowling!

Potter and I had been hooking up periodically since our first encounter. In each other's offices, broom closets, each other's flats, even once in the women's restroom, not my proudest moment.

The rest of the team was oblivious, which was how it was going to stay. If we were caught, we would both be on our asses. Well me at least, they can't just fire James, he's too much of an asset on the team.

"Waters! Come on in!" I holler from my desk. I'm seeing each player individually before the first game in two days. I need to get to know their broom preferences, strategies, and weak spots.

"Hey Lily, thanks for seeing me." David smiles at me sweetly and sits down.

"I'm meeting with everyone, David, don't feel too special." I wink. "All right, you need to tell me everything you want to be on Saturday in that sky."

"Okay so, as a beater I need to have a lot of balance and be able to make quick stops to hit the bludgers. If I'm wobbly, I'm going to miss my targets and could possibly injure other United players or throw out my shoulder again. I need complete stops in the air, major balance and speed."

I nod along and take notes on my notepad. "Sounds to me like you're an easy fix." I stand up and look for his broom along my left wall. I have all seven brooms in my office at the moment to be able to work on them. But most of the boys were very difficult to work with when I asked for their brooms.

"Fuck no!"

"HELL to the no!"

 _Slam_

"Have fun prying this out of my cold, dead hands!"

"Are you serious? Might as well take my mother, too!"

"Yeah, that's not happening."

"Blow me and maybe." Which I responded with, "Go fuck yourself, Potter!"

"This is a Clean Sweep 358? Adam had a 360, how come you have a two year old version?" I ask as I inspect the broom.

"Both me and Bolt have 358's, I have no idea why. They're good enough for me, but if you think I need a better broom by tomorrow, I doubt that could happen."

"No problem. The truth is, it doesn't matter what broom model you have, it's all about your charmer."

I pick up my wand and do a cleaning and polishing spell to get the exterior of the broom fixed up. The wood was shining and the bristles were smoothed. Next I gave it a speed charm making it go up to 150 mph and a stopping rate of 120 to 0 in 2 and half seconds. Then I topped it off with a balance charm, so there is no possible way for the broom to wobble.

"David, our time together was magical, but I fixed your broom so your free to go," I handed him his broom and sent him on his way. I tried to keep my interactions with the team members short and sweet and to the point. I already have a big enough distraction.

"Potter!" James walks through the door and closes it behind him. "Hey, Evans, how are you?" He asks as he leans over the desk so his face is inches from my own.

"Swell, actually," my breath hitches and James' hand grabs my jaw and he kisses me. I push his chest back and he lands in the chair behind him.

I explain, "We have business to do, Potter. Not even you can come between me and your broomstick."

"Funny I remember you saying something along those lines the other night, but I think your screaming them," James said cheekily. My cheeks and neck flush red. "Okay either get serious or get out. I don't have time for these innuendos."

"Fine, sorry, you're right. Okay I need speed, agility and a forcefield around my broom," he requested. I look up with an annoyed expression, "Potter, forcefields are illegal in Quidditch and you know that."

"Ugh whatever. I also want it to be a more maroon color," he added. I nod and begin my charms. A round of speed spells and two separate ability charms. One for swirling and swerving and another for ups and downs. Lastly I add the new color.

"A bit darker if you could," James asks. I roll my eyes and change it to a darker maroon. "Perfect!" He exclaims.

"Anything else you need?" I ask as I set his broom in front of him on the floor.

"You," he grumbled.

"Hush! We can't hook up here anymore! It's too risky," I explain to James.

He responds, "That's the whole point! The sex is way kinkier and hotter here! It's all in the adrenaline rush you get because there's the possibility of getting caught!" Potter tells me as he gets slightly riled up. His arm veins are pulsing making me weak.

"Oh I can give you an adrenaline rush all on my own, Potter. It's called the threat of murder! Now stop crying and be appreciative that you're getting any sex at all! Beat it!" I yell as he get up to leave my office. He's at the door before he apparates right in front of me and pecks my lips and smiles. Then he's gone.

"All right, boys! I didn't sit through each and every meeting with all seven of you, doing back breaking work on these broomsticks for you to lose! I want teamwork, aggressive behavior, and defense! Now go get those Wasps! Oh and if you all win, I will flash you all! Now go!" I yell as I finish my pre-match pep talk to the boys. When I added the bit about flashing the boys, James gave me a jealous look that I read as, "You will not be showing these boys your rack," but if he wants to win, he will have to deal with it.

I sit with the coaches and executives on our stadium seats. Our tower has a quick elevator that allows people like coaches, medics, and me to be able to get to the team if they ever need us on the ground.

The match starts and I am already captivated by the technique of my players. Absolutely flawless turns, calculated catches and throws and teamwork.

"Go United!" I scream. I listen to the commentary and try to keep up.

"Wimbourne's Carter passes to Garcia who makes a shot, but is intercepted by Puddlemore's O'Reilly. Puddlemore's Inkerton gets the Quaffle and passes to Potter. Potter scores and it's Puddlemore 40, Wimbourne 20."

It goes on for about 2 hours and no one has caught the snitch yet. "Come on Spitz! Finish this!" I yell. The score is 260 to 250, us. Finally the Wasps seeker sees the snitch and Ed catches on. As Lance hits a bludgers to the Wasps seeker, Spitz dives in and catches the snitch, ending the game.

"Yes! Whooo! Go United!" I cheer with the rest of the stands. The first person I look for as James who smiles at me and cheers.

Later in the locker rooms, the coach finishes up his analysis and critiques and leaves.

"You promised, Evans!" Flood yells.

"Promised what?" I ask as I act stupid.

"You said you would flash us if we won! And we won!" Explained Nate.

"Oh yeah, you guys really want me to? I mean I thought we were keeping this relationship professional?"

The boys stare back at me, waiting. I look at James who looks angry and uncomfortable.

I grab the hem of my shirt and lift it up, the second I feel the cool air on my chest I snap my arms back down.

"That was literally not even a millisecond," commented O'Reilly.

"I fulfilled my part of the bargain. Go whine about it to your mother, Kiernan." I grab my bag, "Great job tonight, guys. Take the weekend off and enjoy it. Night!" I walk out and I can hear James following me.

"So you're just flashing us every time we win now?" He asks sounding judgmental. I stop and face him.

"Look Potter, just because I'm your piece of ass on the side doesn't mean I can't decide what or what not to do with my body by myself. I don't regret anything. And no, it's not a new tradition." I keep walking.

"So what? I'm just a booty call to you?" he yells. I stop and turn to him. "What so this is serious for you?" I ask confused. He goes red in the face. "No! I just mean is everyone on the team screwing you?" Then I really get angry.

"Fuck you," I spit at him then walk away because I cannot have the whore talk with him again.

"I mean come on, Lil, you're not an easy person to satisfy. Maybe you do need more than a side piece, maybe you need seven!" I slap him across the face.

"You do not get to call me a slag, again, Potter. Or ever. Just fuck off and remember that you're no better than me. You were the class man-whore and you know it. So shut the hell up and leave me alone."

He sighs and punches the side the building. "Fuck!"

I turn and see his hand ass mangled.

"You idiot!" I scream. I run over and take his hand gently into mine.

"You're a fucking chaser, James! You need to be able to catch the quaffle! So bloody stupid!" I yell. I pull out my wand and mend his hand. I know a few medical tricks from my two weeks in the Hospital Wing sixth year with dragon pox.

"Thanks, Lil. I'm sorry I got jealous and made it seem like I think your a slag. I don't think that at all! I don't know why I got so mad." He explains as he looks ashamed.

"I'm sorry I showed the team my boobs. It wasn't a cool thing to do when I knew it would make this weird." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Why don't we make it up to each other?" He asks with a sly smile on his face.

"Sounds good to me," I say as we apparate to my flat.


End file.
